The Words On My Lips
by rainy hearT
Summary: Oneshoot as a birthday gift for Hyung Jun's cute little brother "Saengil Chukkae Kim Kibum." Pairing KeMaru / Kim Kibum X Kevin Woo  U-Kiss . Kecemburuan pada ElVin couple, RnR please


**The Words On My Lips**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : OneShooT

Rated : T

Cast :

Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir a.k.a Allen Kim

Kevin Woo (U-Kiss)

Eli (U-Kiss)

Pairing : KeMaru (Kevin x Marumir)

Genre : Romance / Drama/Sad

Warning : YAOI / Boys Love. Banyak Typo, tidak memakai EYD yang sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : Kita saling mencintai, jadi percayalah padaku.

KEVIN IS ONLY FOR KIBUM

My present to Kim Hyung Joon's Cute little brother Brithday. "Saengil Chukkahamnida Kim Ki Bum"

Happy Reading

**The Words On My Lips**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja cantik tengah melipat wajahnya menandakan ia sedang berduka. Wajahnya semakin sendu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Ia tengah merendam dirinya, fully naked di bathub. Ia kembali membayangkan kejadian yang sangat membuatnya terluka. "Kibum Hyungie..." Namja itu menggumam lirih. Ia menangis tertahan, "Kumohon... Percayalah padaku."

.

.

** Flashback Mode On**

.

.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun Kevin." Seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kibum tengah bertengkar di dalam mobilnya dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Kevin. Ia baru saja menjemput Kevin di bandara. "Jika kau datang ke Jepang hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa sekarang kau bersama dengan Eli itu percuma saja. Aku sudah tahu."

"Kibum Hyungie, aku ke Jepang memang ingin menemuimu. Dan masalah Eli, itu hanya fanservice. Kumohon hyungie mengertilah." Kevin menatap kekasihnya atau yang bisa disebut mantan kekasihnya karena Kibum keluar dari U-Kiss dan memilih mulai karir di Jepang.

"Fanservice ya ? Lalu foto yang di upload pada twittermu itu apa ?" Kibum menepikan mobilnya. Kevin hanya menunduk, ia sungguh tak tahan lagi dan sudah ingin menangis sedari tadi. "Itu hanya fanservice hyung, kumohon percayalah padaku." Kevin menatap mata Kibum dan mengusap sendiri air matanya. "Berapa tahun kita saling mengenal dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku berbohong atau tidak. Tatap mataku hyungie."

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku tidak mau tertipu karena kepintaranmu. Dan terima kasih untuk hadiah natal paling menyakitkan disepanjang hubungan kita." Kibum mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

"Hyungie, aku bersumpah itu hanya fanservice !" Mendengar Kevin berucap dengan nada yang cukup keras Kibum memukul stir mobilnya. Ia mengerem mendadak. Untung saja jalanan sepi karena sudah larut malam.

"Jangan membela dirimu terus menerus Kevin. Apa kau kira aku buta sampai tak bisa melihatnya. Foto itu jelas mengatakan kalau kau memang sekarang bersamanya. Kau menciumnya Kevin. Aku sadar aku tak selalu ada untukmu. Tak juga bisa menemanimu dan mengajakmu bicara saat kau akan tidur seperti yang Eli lakukan padamu sekarang. Jadi kumohon jangan mengatakan apapun tentang cintamu untukku karena aku sudah tak melihatnya lagi dimatamu."

"Tapi aku ke Jepang hanya untuk menemuimu. Susah payah aku bernego dengan manajer dan ini balasanmu untukku. Kau menyakitiku Kibum Hyungie."

"Siapa yang menyakiti siapa ?" Kibum menatap kesal pada Kevin. "Aku tidak buta Kevin. Dan sekali saja aku melihat foto itu aku sudah mengerti. Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh !"

"Tapi aku benar-benar hanya mencintaimu Kibum hyungie. Dan aku kesini hanya untuk menemanimu di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Aku tahu, Hyung Jun hyung yang menyuruhmu. Iya 'kan ?"

"Meski dia tak memintaku aku tetap akan datang hyung, kumohon percayalah padaku jika aku dan Eli tak ada hubungan apapun." Kibum kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Kevin. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku pikir kau juga tahu manajemen kita menuntutku agar keluar dari grup kita karena hubunganku denganmu. Aku tak mau kau menjadi kesulitan karena hubungan ini."

"Mianhe Kibum Hyungie."

"Dan jika sekarang kau lebih memilih Eli daripada aku, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi kumohon jangan katakan kau masih mencintaiku jika hanya akan menjadi ucapan dibibirmu saja Kevin." Kibum memasuki area basement floor untuk parkiran.

"Kibum Hyungie, aku sungguh-sungguh masih mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu dan hanya mencintaimu. Neomaneul saranghalkoya."

"Sudahlah Kevin. Hentikan bicaramu." Kibum merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. "Ini kunci apartemenku. Kamar nomor 501, lantai 5. Kau boleh bermalam di apartemenku malam ini. Besok aku pesankan tiket untukmu agar kau kembali ke Filipina. Aku tahu kau ada konser disana besok malam."

"Hyung..." Kevin mencicit lirih, hatinya sangat sakit menerima perlakuan Kibum. Kibum turun dari mobil dan menurunkan semua barang bawaan Kevin. Kevin juga turun dari mobil dan sebelum Kibum kembali masuk ke mobilnya, Kevin mencegat dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Wae Kevin ? Aku harus pergi untuk latihan drama musikalku. Jadi kau masuk dan istirahat dulu di apartemenku."

"Kibum Hyungie, apa kau masih mencintaiku, dengan sepenuh hatimu sama seperti cintamu yang dulu hanya untukku ?" Kibum menggeleng dan tersenyum sembari melepaskan tangan Kevin. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting bukan ? Sekarang aku harus pergi." Kibum masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meluncur menuju gedung latihan.

"Kibum Hyungie." Namja cantik itu berusaha mati-matian menahan sakit dan meremas kuat dadanya.

.

.

**Flashback Mode Off**

.

.

**Di gedung latihan**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Seorang pemain senior langsung merangkul Kibum. "Mianhe jika latihannya terlambat dimulai karena aku."

"Urusanmu sudah selesai ?"

"Nde sunbae. Hanya menjemput saudara saja. Aku juga sudah menurunkannya di apartemenku. Terima kasih telah memberi ijin padaku untuk menjemputnya." Kibum sedikit membungkuk menandakan ia sangat berterima kasih pada seniornya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihannya sekarang."

.

"Huh, lelahnya." Kibum mengusap keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Sekarang sudah cukup latihannya." Senior Kibum mengangkat suara kemudian berdiri mendekati meja tempat menaruh tape di ruangan itu. "Tada !" Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart berwarna coklat khas black forest. "Kejutan !" Mereka semua berteriak dan mendekati Kibum. Menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih sunbae." Kibum sangat terharu, ternyata teman-teman barunya begitu menghargai dan menyayanginya. "Ayo, make a wish dan tiup lilinya."

Kibum berkomat-kamit mengucapkan harapannya dan kemudian meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya. "Ayo rayakan sebentar, aku sudah menyiapkan pesta untukmu."

"Sunbae, gamsahamnida." Keluarlah seniornya yang lain dengan mendorong trolli berisi berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. "Ayo pesta !"

Mereka memulai pestanya dengan gembira.

.

.

**Apartemen Kibum**

.

.

"Aku pulang !" Kibum berteriak dengan semangat saat memasuki apartemennya. Ia terlalu senang setelah berpesta dengan para sunbaenya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa putih kesayangannya. "Akh, lelahnya." Kibum melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Ia berniat mandi, makanya sekarang ia topless setelah membuang sembarang kemejanya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kevin !" Ia sedikit berteriak mencari Kevin. Ia kembali keluar kamarnya dan melihat ke kamar yang satunya. "Kosong." Kemudian ia melangkah ke dapur tapi disana ia juga tak menemukan Kevin. "Huh, apa dia pergi keluar rumah ya." Ia keluar dari dapur dan sedikit teralih perhatiannya saat melihat kotak terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah diatas meja dengan satu kue tart seukuran genggaman tangannya dengan lilin yang belum dinyalakan. "Kau masih ingat dengan kue ini." Kibum tersenyum miris dan berpaling menatap hadiahnya. Ia membukanya dengan cepat. "Kevin..."

Suaranya tercekat saat menatap hadiah dari Kevin. Sebuah buku berisi kumpulan foto mereka dari saat mereka bersama di Xing hingga waktu terakhir mereka di U-Kiss.

Kibum menatap lekat foto saat mereka bersama di Xing. Mencium boneka puppy yang lucu. Wajah imut Kevin terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. "Kenangan indah kita Hyung, kuharap kau mengingatnya. Jika puppy ini tidak ada maka aku sudah menciummu. Bibir tipismu sangat menggoda. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Kibum tersenyum membaca tulisan yang terdapat di bawah foto itu.

Ia kembali membuka lembaran foto berikutnya. Foto mereka saat fanservice di Filipina. Dimana Kevin lebih memilih Kibum daripada Eli. "Kibum Hyungie, aku hanya mencintaimu meski kau tak pernah mau mempercayainya. Only Love You."

Kibum hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya, foto mereka saat bermain vampire di dalam kabinet pakaian. Kibum ingat benar mereka melakukan ciuman pertama kali di dalam kabinet itu. "Hyungie, aku masih ingat rasa manis dari bibirmu. Dan aku selalu merindukannya."

Kibum membuka lembaran demi lembaran foto kenangan mereka. Ada perasaan bersalah menumpuk di batinnya. "Apa aku terlalu kejam dengan Kevin. Tapi dia..." Mata Kibum tercekat melihat tulisan di lembaran paling belakang.

"Kevin is only for Kibum." Ia membaca tulisan dengan warna merah seperti ..."Darah..." Kibum dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, pikirannya sudah melayang jauh entah kemana. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kevin !" Ia berteriak berlari keseluruh ruangan.

"Kevin kemana kau ? Kevin !"

"Pasti dia masih disini, ya... Pasti masih disini. " Kibum sibuk meracau sembari terus mencari Kevin. "Akh, kamar mandi !" Dengan tergesa ia berlari ke kamar mandi di kamar Kevin, "Kevin !" Ia berteriak seraya membuka pintunya. "Akhhh, tidak ada. Jangan-jangan..."

Kibum langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. "Kevin !" Ia langsung berlari menuju ke bathtub miliknya yang penuh dengan air yang sudah berwarna merah darah. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh naked Kevin yang sudah lemas. "Jeball Kevin, bangunlah..." Kibum sudah menangis disisi Kevin. Dengan cepat dia mengeringkan tubuh Kevin yang sudah berkerut karena terendam air begitu lama. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Kevin. Terdengar detak halus dan lemah. Ia memakaikan piyama pada tubuh Kevin.

"Kau harus hidup untuk memaafkanku chagi, kumohon bertahanlah."

Dengan cepat Kibum menggendong Kevin bridal style menuju mobilnya. Dengan hati yang penuh rasa takut dia melarikan Kevin ke rumah sakit terdekat dari apartemennya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah chagi." Kibum mengusap pelan pipi Kevin. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jebal chagi..."

.

.

**At Hospital**

.

.

"Untung goresan pada pergelangan tangannya tak dalam dan tak sampai membunuhnya." Kini Kibum tengah duduk menghadap dokter yang menangani Kevin.

"Tapi dia tidak apa-apa kan dokter ? Dia akan selamat kan ?" Kibum bertanya dengan semua rasa khawatirnya. Dokter itu tersenyum tipis. "Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Kibum bernafas lega.

"Aku tak berhak ikut campur urusan pasienku, tapi kurasa dia sedikit depresi. Sebaiknya jika dia sudah sadar nanti, bantulah dia meringankan beban pikirannya."

"Nde dokter, aku akan melakukannya. Kibum beranjak dari ruangan dokter.

"Akulah yang membuatnya seperti ini." Kibum berjalan lemas menuju kamar Kevin. Matanya menatap sendu pada tubuh pucat yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Kibum menyeret kursi dan duduk disisi ranjang Kevin.

Mengusap pelan pipi pucat dan dingin itu dengan sayang dan mengecup tangannya yang masih berkerut. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku." Kibum menahan tangisnya dan kembali menciumi wajah Kevin.

Merasa lelah seharian terus kesana kemari, Kibum tertidur menggenggam tangan Kevin. Menyalurkan segala perasannya pada namja cantik yang masih terbaring lemah.

.

.

"Eungh..." Kevin menggeliat membuka matanya dengan sisa tenaganya. "Aku masih hidup." Ia bergumam lirih. Merasakan sesuatu menindih tangannya ia menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut pada rambut namja yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. "Ieronna Kibum hyungie..." Kevin berucap lirih sembari terus mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya itu. "Bagiku, kau masih kekasihku hyung."

Merasa ada yang mengusap rambutnya, sontak Kibum terbangun dan menatap Kevin. "Kau sudah sadar chagi ?" Kibum langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kevin, "Hiksss... Hiksss... Kumohon jangan pernah Kevin. Jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku." Kevin mendorong pelan tubuh Kibum agar menjauhinya.

"Aku sesak hyung."

"Akh, mianhe Kevin. Aku hanya terlalu senang melihatmu." Kibum tersipu dan kembali duduk. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

"Kibum hyungie, kau mengkhawatirkan aku. ?" Kevin menatap tak percaya pada Kibum.

"Tentu saja, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kumohon jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi Kevin."

Kevin menunduk sedih, "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk meyakinkanmu hyng."

"Mianhe Kevin." Kibum berdiri dan mengangkat dagu Kevin. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi hanya karena aku. Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu." Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kevin.

.

Chuu...

.

Kibum mengecup pelan bibir semerah cherry itu. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Kibum sedikit menarik dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatap mata cantik yang menatapnya lembut. "Saranghae Kevin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Jeongmall ! Kau mencintaiku hyung ?"

"Nde chagi, tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Sangat amat mencintaimu, mianhe jika aku sempat meragukanmu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu." Kevin memeluk leher Kibum.

"Terima kasih untuk cintamu dan kepercayaamu hyung, aku berjanji tak akan melakukan fanservice dengan memberdeul lainnya."

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu Kevin. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu sekarang. Aku yakin kau hanya mencintaiku. Kevin nae angel yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan ini hanya mencintaiku seorang."

Kevin berblushing ria mendengar ucapan Kibum. Jantungnya menjerit berdetak begitu keras. "Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, sangat mencintaimu."

Kibum kembali tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh lemah Kevin. "Hyung, aku akan sehat dan kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama."

"Nde chagi, pasti. Akh iya soal kadomu, kumohon..." Kibum mengangkat jari Kevin dan mengecupnya pelan satu persatu pada luka goresan di ujung jarinya. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi chagi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Cukup kali ini saja, atau jika kau berani melakukannya lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, arra ?" Kevin hanya mengangguk dan tersenym lembut. "Aku akan gila jika kehilanganmu."

Mendengar rayuan Kibum , Kevin hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Saranghae hyung. Neomaneul saranghalkoya, Kibum Hyungie."

Kibum berucap syukur dalam hatinya, ia berjanji tak akan menyakiti Kevin lagi. "I Love you so my angel..." Kibum mencium lembut dan pelan bibir Kevin. Kevin menikmati perlakuan Kibum padanya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kibum. "Saranghae..." terdengar ucapan cinta lirih diantara ciuman mereka.

.

"Cinta akan menemukan jalannya untuk menemukanmu."

.

**FIN**

.

.

Gomawo buat yang udah sempetin baca, semoga bisa mengurangi kerinduan kalian ma KeMaru Couple. Hmmm mind to RnR please...

.

.

. 


End file.
